Katie becomes an Apprentice
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 103a |broadcast = 5 |pairedwith = Kat-astrophe}} Emily and Kiki visit the Power Rangers Universe,a Universe similar to the Super Sentai Universe.Meanwhile,Katie is impressed by AkaRed's action and decides to be his apprentice. Episode Summary Emily and Kiki decides to visit the Super Sentai Universe to visit their Super Sentai Warrior friends they met a year ago.Emily opens the portal as she and Kiki head inside.As they walk around.the fish-like monsters (which Emily dubs Nanashi Company) appears.The 5 teenagers appears as they morph into Power Rangers Samurai (which Emily mistook as the Shinkengers).They finish off those fish monsters which they called Moogers and unmorph.Emily approaches them,asking if they're the Shinkengers.Mike proceed to tell her that he and the others are Power Rangers."Kiki,I think we may have opened a wrong portal"Emily Kinney said. Meanwhile,Katie and Milly witness AkaRed fighting the 'real' Nanashis from the Super Sentai Universe.After finishing them off as ShinkenRed,he was approached by Katie who told him that she wants to be his apprentice.After AkaRed told her that being a hero is not an easy job,he uses his MegaRanger powers to head for the other side of the Tri-State Area to find more of those Nanashis.Back in the Power Rangers Universe,Emily Kinney realised that she must've opened a portal to a world similar to the Super Sentai Universe,the Power Rangers Universe.Just as they're about to leave,the help reciever on the remote suddenly reacted.Realising that this dimension needed help,they decide to stay. Back in the 1st Dimension,AkaRed manage to find another group of Nanashis.Surprisingly,Katie appeared next to her,wearing a red-coloured costume.AkaRed told her to stay back as he fights the Nanashis as Go-onRed.Back in the Power Rangers Universe,Emily (Power Rangers) explained to Emily Kinney that the Nighloks are somehow revived and as of now,they are currently fighting the Moogers.Emily,impressed by the Samuraizer's capabilities borrows Mike's and write a kanji which turns into a bike.Just then,another group of Moogers appeared,along with Dayu.The rangers morph as they fight the Moogers.Meanwhile,AkaRed is sorrounded by the Nanashis.Just when it has thought to be the end,AkaRed transforms GoseiRed and drove them off with Twistornado.The red tornado accidentaly cause several rubble falling on top of several peoples.But Katie has managed to save them.AkaRed approaches her,telling her that she had learn what it means to be a hero,saving people.He left as he says there's nothing left for him to teach her as she had learn the meanng of being a hero."Wow Katie,that was amazing,you make a perfect hero"Milly said when she arrived.Katie replies "Yes,yes I am". Back in the Power Rangers Universe,the rangers are having a tough time fighting the Moogers until Antonio arrives and transforms to the Gold Samurai Ranger.Emily watches from behind,trying to think of a way to help them.She then saw a net.She uses Kiki's O.W.C.A. grappling hook to bring the net that traps the Moogers.The Rangers then destroy the Moogers with the 5-disk Cannon.Dayu retreats.The rangers thank Emily Kinney for her help."Don't mention it" Emily said.She then opens the portal to her world as she bid farewell to the Rangers.Heading back to thair dimension,Phineas ask them how their trip was.Emily then replies "Great and 'Power'ful". Songs *Go Go Power Rangers 2011 version Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' none 'The "Too Young"Line' 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin ''none 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dimensions featured: **Power Rangers Universe *Characters featured **Power Rangers:Jayden/Red Samurai Rangers,Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger,Mia/Pink Samurai Ranger,Mike/Green Samurai Ranger,Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger,Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger,Moogers,Dayu *It is ironic that Emily Kinney and Emily(Power Rangers Samurai) share the same 1st name. *AkaRed Transformations:ShinkenRed,MegaRed,Go-onRed,GoseiRed. *Phineas,Ferb and Isabella have a small appearence in this episode. *None of the other Running Gags from the Phineas and Ferb series is used. *The reccuring Dimension characters does not appear in this episode. *The Rangers,the Moogers and Dayu are drawn in style of the Phineas and Ferb series. Errors *When Emily opens the portal,the portal's line is blue instead of the usual green. *In one scene Emily has the remote but in the next scene when she saw the Moogers,the remote is gone. *When Katie saw AkaRed in action,part of her beret is green. *When Emily is testing Mike's Samuraizer,Kiki's misssing her tail. Continuity *Katie says Hole Guacamole when she saw AkaRed fighting the Nanashis.This phrase was heard in "A Real Boy". *Emily is humming Gitchee Gitchee Goo when she walks around the PR Universe. ("Flop Starz") *The signboard next to Milly reads MON FRM.It's the acronym of "Moon Farm" Allusions *Due to the appearence of the characters from the 18th Power Rangers series,Power Rangers Samurai,there are several homages from Power Rangers: **AkaRed transform to ShinkenRed,the Super Sentai equivalent of the Red Samurai Ranger.Similary,the Nanashi Company are the Sentai equivalent of Moogers. **Milly is humming the song Go Go Power Rangers when she Katie are walking in the park. **One of the cloud's shape resembles the 'bolt' from the Power rangers logo. **The nameplate on one of the cars reads PRRPM.It's an acronym for Power Rangers RPM. *Katie's cellphone resembles a Sony Erricson phone *A kid in the background resembles Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Toru Furuya as AkaRed : Special Guest Star *Alex Hartman as Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger *Najee De-Tiegen as Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger *Erika Fong as Mia/Pink Samurai Ranger *Hector David Jr. as Mike/Green Samurai Ranger *Brittany Ann Pirtle as Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger *Kate Eliott as Dayu Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Crossovers